


Those Little Moments (Drabbles)

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Exams, F/M, Family Dinners, High School, Implied Homophobic Parents, M/M, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Moving In Together, Multi, Oscorp - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Peter Parker, Stark Industries, Stark Industries Employee Peter Parker, Studying, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Those Little Moments, too small be Short Stories or One-Shots they're more like fleshed out ideas. They're unrelated to each other, but some may call back to other Works in this Collection. I may write them as longer oneshots in my Marvel One-Shots sereis, in the future.Enjoy!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson
Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793404
Kudos: 26
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are much Appreciated.

**Revising For Finals ~** **Peter** **Stark** **/Ned/MJ**

Peter looked up from his phone at his partners over on the adjacent couch, in Tower's Common Room. They were both sitting cross legged, with MJ reading out science equations to which Ned balanced out and read back to her. It would Peter's turn next, and he knew he should be using this time to revise, but watching his partners was far to engrossing. Seeing how smart the two were. How MJ smiled at Ned when he got one right. How Ned looked when thought about one he was unsure of. 

Peter couldn't help in taking a picture of his boyfriend and girlfriend. Life was more comfortable now that his parents knew, Ned's and MJ's knew too, however it hadn't gone down well for MJ to say the least. She was now living at the Tower in a room on the same floor as Peter. When Ned was over they all stayed in Peter's room - the bed was bigger and it had a couch in it that Ned adored. But they were happy, and that's really all that mattered to them.

\--------------------------------------------------

**Board Meeting ~ Peter** **Stark** **/MJ**

Watching MJ collect her files and move towards the front of the table and start her talk, put a proud smile on Peter's face. He marvelled at how MJ had slipped in the role of Head of Public Relations at SI, as she gave the Board the quarterly update on her department. His voching of her for the position, had been meet with some negativity on Board. Many thought she got the job because her boyfriend was COO (Chief Operating Officer) and the Heir. Others, Peter supposed), showed disdain for MJ because she was a women and multiracial and that the thought of a Department Lead not being a white men had clearly offended some on the Board.

However, MJ's performances, and more importantly results, had proved in the favour and most of the Board now saw her as a vital member. MJ claimed not to care and gave the impression of taking it all in her stride, but had confided in Peter that it bothered her. Those who didn't would likely be demoted by the CEO soon enough, so Peter wasn't too worried. 

\--------------------------------------------------

**Interview Aftermath ~ Peter** **Stark** **/MJ**

Today had not played out the way Peter had expected it to. One interview with someone who had moved quickly through the previous interview stages, and so Peter expected a easy interview with a job offer at the end. What he got instead was completely unexpected. Eugene 'Flash' Thompson.

Peter was now laying with head on MJ's lap, on his office couch, just taking everything in. They had a few hours before they were needed next, meeting with Pepper's secretary for Peter and an unfortunate mountain of paperwork for MJ. For now though they could just relax in the comfort of each others company. Something Peter knew he sorely needed after such a shocking morning.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, Kudos & Comments are much Appreciated.

**Moving Day ~ Peter Stark/Harley Keener**

"That all of 'em, Darlin'?"

"Sure is." Peter said setting down the last box, marked Kitchen, in their new empty living room. straightening up, Peter felt his boyfriend's arms snake round his middle and he leaned back into the (slightly) taller boy, as Harley rested his chin on Peter's shoulder.

"Now we just have to unpack."

"Yay!" Harley sighed out, sarcastically.

Peter laughed, broke free of Harley's arms and turned around. "Come on then."

"Can't you use some of your Spider Powers to make this faster?"

"That's not how they work, Harls." Peter replied, moving over a pile of boxes.

"Well, I thought you were a superhero!?"

"Hey!"

"Jokin' Babe, you're my Hero." Harley replied, giving Peter heart eyes.

Peter groaned, "Just for that, you're doing these ones too." He replied, sliding two boxes labelled Books, toward his boyfriend.

"Noooo!"

"Thanks, you're _my_ Hero."

\--------------------------------------------------

**Training In Progress ~ Peter Stark & Miles Morales**

"You ready?" Peter asked after fastening a web shooter bracelet to Miles' left wrist.

"Yeah, think so. Just point and shoot, right?"

"Exactly." Peter said, lining Miles' arm up with the air vent on the opposite roof.

"Did we have to do this on the roof, in November?"

"Well no, but it... provides more realistic training conditions."

"Fair."

"So, what you're doing here is just shooting a web between two points. You and the vent. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Great, go when you're ready."

Miles closed his eyes, breathed in and pressed down. Feeling the web fly out of the bracelet before hearing it hit the air vent. Opening his eyes, he saw his work. He'd missed slightly, hitting the body of the vent, instead of the grate. But other than that, a good attempt.

"Well done Miles, a little off, but a good try. Let's do it again but this time-"Peter cut himself of at the explosion and the following roar.

Before he even said anything, Mile spoke. "I'm coming with you."

"Miles, we haven't even down swinging yet."

"I can still help."

Peter sighed, "Help to clear the area, let me handle Rhino." Before he lowered his mask and swung away.

Grinning, Miles did the same before climbing down the fire escape.

\--------------------------------------------------

**Café Catch Up ~ Peter Stark & Mary Jane Watson | Peter Stark/Harry Osborn (mentioned)**

The café door pinged, and Mary Jane looked up to see her ex turned best friend Peter Parker, shaking the snow from the top of head. Closing her laptop, she watched him order something at the cash register before turning, seeing MJ, and walking to her table.

Sliding into the booth, Peter slipped of his jacket, "Did you want anything?"

"No thanks, I just ordered another." MJ said tilting her mug towards him, before outstretching her hand for Peter to shake. Peter looked at her for a bit, before shaking it, "Mary Jane Watson, Senior Journalist at the Bugle." MJ finished, a proud smile on her face.

"Wow MJ, that's great!"

"Thank you, thank you." MJ bowed in her seat. "Now what's your news?"

"You know Harry?"

"Our best friend Harry Osborn? No never heard of him."

"Not what I meant, let me finish." Peter said, pausing before continuing, "We're dating now."

"Finally took my advice then?" MJ replied, continuing on Peter's nod, "But anyway, that's great."

"Thanks, Harry would've come today but he's busy with work." Peter finished as a waitress laid down their drinks in front of them.

"I imagine preparing to announce yourself as the new CEO the largest multibillion-dollar multinational corporation in America, is quite time consuming." MJ said, before taking a sip of her refilled coffee.

Peter stopped, mid drink, before speaking, "One, that's confidential information so I can see that you're going to make a great journalist, and two, don't let Dad hear you describe Oscorp like that."

MJ laughed, before realising, "You haven't told him?"

"We've haven't told either of them, I don't what'll be worst _Dad I'm gay_ or _Dad I'm dating your rival's son_."

"Yeah but at least your Dad likes Harry, may be enough to sway him?"

"Just got to get Norman to like me."

"Sounds like an easy conversation, just don't tell him your Spider-Man."

"This is why you're my friend, you give the best advice."

"Rude" MJ replied, landing a successful under-the-table swipe at Peter's legs.

**Author's Note:**

> [TOS On Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theOfficialSandwich)


End file.
